deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HaydenStudios/Imhotep vs. Voldemort (re-match)
In one corner we have: Imhotep, the ancient mummified power snatching priest who went from between life and death to immortality! And in the other we have: Voldemort, The immortal Dark Lord who overthrew the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts! WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!?!?!? Imhotep's Abilities * Immortality Imhotep is immortal; he cannot die. This also correlates to his invulnerability. Only if the god anubis takes away his powers, or if one reads from the book of Amun-Ra, can he be killed. * Super Human Strength Imhotep's strength much exceeds that of a man at his physical peek. * Invulnerability Mere bullets from a gun won't do crap against this guy. The most a shot gun will do is knock him back, and create a hole in his body. It will take special magic to damage him. * Turn into Sand Imhotep is able to become a mist of sand, engulf a man, and quite literally suck the flesh out of him. * Telekinesis Imhotep is able to move objects and people with mere gestures. * Insect Swarm Imhotep can summon a swarm of flesh-eating beetles capable of reducing a man to a skeleton in matter of seconds. * Summon Mummies Imhotep is able to summon mummies who will fight for him. * Aquakinesis Imhotep can control water, and wash away his opponent * Teleportation Imhotep can pretty much instantly teleport from one place to another. * Sand Control Imhotep is able to control sand. * Wind Control' Imhotep is able to control the wind. If there are any powers that Imhotep possesses that I missed, then I will be happy to put them up here. Even if I never get around to putting them up here, they should be taken into consideration for possibly making him the deadlier warrior, as it's not fair to limit sorcerers to a set of powers that don't include all that are used in his movies. Voldemort's Abilities * Immortality Only if all of Voldemort's soul is destroyed can he die. Conveniently for the dark lord, six other pieces of his soul are hidden in various magically guarded items around the world. Only if those are destroyed can Voldemort be killed. * The Killing Curse A green jet of light that instantly kills what ever living being it strikes. This is Voldemort's most immediate spell of choice. Though on occasion, he does play around a little with his opponent before killing him/her. Another important factor is that only extremely special magic can block this curse. Your average absorb or shield charm won't cut it. * The Cruciatus Curse An instantly effective curse that gives its victim the sensation of white-hot knives touching every inch if his/her skin. * The Imperius Curse A curse which takes over the mind of its victim, and makes it do the caster's bidding. * Fiendish Fire A huge figure of fire summoned to do the bidding of the caster. Immense amounts of fire can be used by wizards such as Voldemort. Often times, his fire takes the form of a snake. * Aquakinesis Control over water. Much like Imhotep. While it was actually Albus Dumbledore that did this, it is implied that Voldemort is equally matched with him, and that Voldemort is capable of any spell that other wizards of the Harry Potter universe are. * Telekinesis Pretty much the same as Imhotep. * Flight Voldemort can fly without the aid of a broomstick. * Shockwaves Voldemort can send immense shockwaves through incredibly large rooms, causing massive damage. * Dark Light of Deadliness That's not really the name of it, but that's basically what it is. It is a flood of black light that engulfs its prey. It is unknown what happens to its victim, but you probably don't want this to happen to you. * Reductor Curse A curse that disintegrates what it strikes. For powerful wizards such a Voldemort, he can do this to objects of most any size. * Transfiguration Voldemort has shown the ability to transfigure objects of most every shape and size. On one occasion, he transfigured a whip of fire that wound around him into a serpent that did his bidding. * Legilimency Different in some respects from the imperius curse, this art is used to read and unhinge the mind of its victim. The only known defensive action against this is Occlumency. * Parseltongue Voldemort can talk to snakes, and win over their loyalty by simply speaking to them. * Disarming Charm A spell that disarms its opponent of any weapon. Voldemort has demonstrated the ability to even do this wandlessly, nonverbally, and without having to wait for the charm to hit his opponent. * Lightning The lightning generated by Voldemort has been known to obliterate a strong enchantment around the entire Hogwarts grounds. * Summoning Voldemort is able to summon most any object. * Dillusionment Charm This makes Voldemort invisible. * Apparation Instant teleportation to another location, whether nearby, or far away. While for most wizards there is a loud snap with each apparation, Voldemort is one of only two wizards in the Harry Potter universe known to be able to do it silently. * Vanishing Charms He is able to vanish most anything. The object vanished is sent into oblivion. While it will be implied that Imhotep's mere magic prowess will prevent Voldemort from doing it to him, it will be implied that he can do it to mummies that Imhotep summons. There's still a lot more that Voldemort can do, but most of it he doesn't use very often. Even so, I think I covered the bulk of it. Any other ability of his, or any other wizard in the Harry Potter universe can count for Voldemort in helping him be the deadlier warrior, as it's not fair to limit sorcerers to a set of powers that don't include all that are used in his movies or books. X-Factors This isn't really going to be decided much by X-Factors, but every well-composed blog post needs them. Imhotep/Voldemort Magical Training: 80/94 Imhotep didn't really have much time to practice with his magical abilities when he first gained them. While he had an innate knowledge of using them as soon as he was firs awakened, Voldemort gets an edge with practicing for years and years. Combat Training: 86/50 Imhotep is fairly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Voldemort really is not. This really is not an important factor, but Imhotep does get an edge here. Brutality: 86/74 While Voldemort often performs the cruciatus curse when he wants to get information and can't resort to Legilimency, he even more frequently takes the merciful approach and instantly kills them. Imhotep, on the other hand, either deteriorates their flesh, or unleashes a horde of flesh-eating beetles on his victims. Speed: 93/93 Both warriors can instantly teleport. Stamina: 97/71 Imhotep is basically invunerable to most muggle elimination methods, such as guns. Voldemort, on the other hand, needs to activate a shield charm in ordrer to survive such blows if mortal. Stealth: 78/96 Voldemort can be invisible. Someone please correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think Imhotep can do that. Tactics: 73/87 Voldemort was able to hold the wizarding world for quite some time. He later lead an army against the Hogwarts grounds, and nearly won. Imhotep, on the other hand, was stopped in his tracks by muggles before he could really do much damage to a large part of the world. Intelligence: 85/89 At a very young age, Voldemort was among the top in his class. Imhotep knows numerous languages, as well as understands both ancient Egyptian culture, and modern technology. Physicality: 98/67 Imhotep possesses super-human strength. While this only applies to hand-to-hand combat which it's extremely unlikely this match will come down to, Voldemort's strength doesn't really go beyond that of a fully grown man. Psychological health: 64/46 Imhotep attempted to overthrow his king, and was put into a state between life and death for ages. Imagine what that does to your mind. Voldemort never has, and never will understand love. He also believes that there is nothing worse than death. Experience: 60/88 The most experience Imhotep has really had in terms of using his magical power is the few days he had to roam the earth when he was awakened, as well as the few days he had after being awakened once again before dying as a mortal man. Voldemort, on the other hand, has had decades of experience with fighting other wizards. This isn't going to be a deciding factor, but, Average: 82/78 My Edges So, comparing edges of sorcerers with natural abilities will be a bit different from warriors who use power suits, or have guns, since the amount of abilities may vary. My way of doing so is naming off all the abilities of the warrior with fewer abilities, and seeing how the warrior with more abilities would react to that, and then including additional factors. Immortality Both warriors are immortal. In my opinion, it's very unreliable to be able to be immediately done away with if someone simply reads from a book, even if it's in a dead language. Whereas for Voldemort, you have to destroy six different magically guarded objects that you need very special items to destroy. Only if you've done that will Voldemort be mortal again. Even supposing you do this though, you still have to worry about killing Voldemort. Imhotep's Super Human Strength Voldemort won't be able to beat Imhotep in a fist fight, but that's never how he fights. Even supposing the two were up close, Voldemort could just apparate to a more distant position. Imhotep's Invulnerability Basically, stunning curses will do very little. Now in this fight Imhotep will be able to die. See the restrictions below. While Voldemort's killing curse will not kill Imhotep, it's definitely going to mess him up in some way she perform. Imhotep's Ability to Turn into Sand Voldemort has actually shown to assume a similar form, as in a mist of black smoke. He could also blow him away with a shock wave most likely, or perhaps ward him off with his dark light of deadliness. Telekinesis Both warriors have telekinesis. The most Voldemort has been seen doing is wandlessly and nonverbally slumping aside a dead giant's carcass. The most Imhotep has been seen doing is levitation people. While that which Voldemort has done exceeds that of Imhotep, Imhotep's minor uses of telekinesis appeared to be practically effortless. For the purpose of this fight, it will be implied that both warriors have equal amount of telekinetic power. Imhotep's Insect Swarm Fire has been known to easily do away with these beetles, and Voldemort has been able to summon immense amounts of fire. He'd easily be able to counteract the beetles. Imhotep's Mummy Summoning Since these are summoned, it will be assumed that Voldemort can easily vanish them, or use a reductor curse on them. Aquakinesis Both warriors have aquakinesis. While Imhotep's use of this far exceeded that which was performed in the Harry Potter series, there both uses were only using the water which was provided within the area. In the scene in Harry Potter, there was only a fountain available at the moment. Whereas at the instance in which Imhotep used it, he had an entire ocean at his disposal. Therefore, it will be assumed that the two warriors have equal aquakinetic power. Apparation/Teleportation Both are able to instantly teleport. I'm not necessarily sure which is better, but for the purpose of this fight, we'll just say they're even. Sand Control If Imhotep manipulated Sand and made is fly at Voldemort, he'd likely be able to perform a shield charm that would keep him from being affected. Wind Control This is going to have to be even. Voldemort's shockwaves colliding with Imhotep's wind control will likely result in cancelling each other out. My Overall Edge Additional factors: Voldemort almost always uses his killing curse. While this will not kill the immortal Imhotep, it's definitely going to mess him up. He also often uses the Crutiatus Curse, which sends its victim to the floor, and takes him some time to recover from before getting to his feet, which is going to buy Voldemort a lot of time. His Reductor Curse, Fiendish Fire, Shockwaves, Dark Light of Deadliness, Transfiguration, Lightning, and generally wider range of spells is going to make this much easier for him. In case you haven't already guessed, my personal edge goes to Voldemort. Another important factor is the kind of enemies the warriors have fought. Imhotep was defeated by a small group of muggles, while Voldemort basically eats muggles for breakfast on a daily basis. Please note that while I am rooting for Voldemort, there will be minimal defending of either warriors by yours truly in the comments. Nothing much beyond the scope of dispelling rumors, or saying why I think the restrictions below are fair. Restrictions Unfortunately, somebody has to lose. There are some things that are going to be banned in this fight. Don't worry, it won't be anything too unreasonable! Immortality In this fight, Voldemort will have no horcruxes left. That way, he can die in this fight. To make this fair, Imhotep will have his immortality partially revoked. While he will retain his powers, and he'll still be able to die, the killing curse won't instantly kill him. But as stated above, it's still going to mess him up. This fight will ultimately come down to who is the more powerful sorcerer. It is implied that Voldemort can eventually kill Imhotep by magically overwhelming him, or vice versa if the wiki votes otherwise. Voldemort's Imperius Curse/Legilimency While Imhotep has no training whatsoever in Occlumency, the only known defense against Legilimency, it will be implied that due to Imhotep's magical power, he will be resistant to any form of Legilimency or the Imperius Curse that Voldemort can throw at him. This does not apply, however, to his possibly summoned mummies or beetles. Voldemort's Reductor Curse It will be implied that Voldemort won't be able to instantly win the battle by casting a quick and cheap Reductor Curse on Imhotep. While it's only fair that this will take a chunk out of Imhotep, this will not instantly end the fight. Imhotep's semi invulnerability plays a factor in this. Imhotep's summoned beetles and mummies, on the other hand, will be able to fall prey to this. Voldemort's Vanishing/Transfiguration It will be implied that Voldemort will not be able to instantly transfigure or vanish Imhotep. Note that the same thing does not apply to any beetles or mummies that Imhotep might have summoned. Voting Votes only stating the name of the warrior or consisting of one or two sentences that makes mention of only one warrior will not count. Votes consisting of one or two sentences with mention of both warriors or consisting of more than three sentences that makes mention of only one warrior will count as a half vote. Votes that either provide edges or consist of three or more sentences with mention of both warriors will count as a full vote. If I see a vote that is really thorough but either doesn't provide any good or strong reasons, bashes one warrior in excess, or just says a bunch of things that aren't true, I reserve the right to deem that vote as either none, or as half. The battle is going to be one on one. Voting has ended, and in favor of Imhotep. (6-4) The Battle Voldemort is sitting at the end a large rectangular table at Malfoy Manor, his Death Eaters occupying various other seats. “We have finally secured our victory.” Announces the Dark Lord. “We have thoroughly assaulted Hogwarts, extincted all members of the Order, and killed every last wizard who opposed me.” Voldemort smiles. “Including Harry Potter.” Voldemort's expression darkens once more. “Though with victory, came sacrifice...” he continues. “Thanks to those who revolted, two of my most faithful servants are deceased, and Nagini is no more. Among these losses, on a note slightly related to the death of Nagini, I have lost a certain source of magical sustenance that enables me to remain at power.” “My lord,” says Antonin Dolohov sheepishly, “what is this 'source of magical sustenance', that you so vaguely describe?”. There is a moment of silence. Some Death Eaters give Dolohov disapproving glares, while others intently look at Voldemort with equal curiosity. Their leader calmly replies, “It is keeping that a secret, that has upheld it for so long.” The Death Eaters previously interested in knowing now lose their intent gazes. “I tell the amount of this to you that I did, because I soon plan to embark on a journey to replenish this source. Though due to the particulars on what carrying out this task requires, I may like for one of my servants to accompany me. Wherein, you will discover what this power that I describe truly is.” There is a long moment of silence. “Anyone?” says Voldemort, intently searching the group for the partner most befitting. Voldemort laughs. “It seems all my faithful servants have died out, and that those who remain are only still alive due to their cowardice from the battle field. This is an honor, you know. Bellatrix or Severus would have gladly volunteered.” Everyone at the table looks away from Voldemort nervously as though they've all been asked to volunteer as a sacrifice. Voldemort suddenly fixes his gaze upon Antonin Dolohov. “Dolohov,” says Voldemort, “why don't you come with me? After all, it was you who was most interested in this mysterious magical source.” Dolohov suddenly recoils in fear, and his face becomes pale. Dolohov slowly but jerkily shakes his head. “Ah, but I believe you are so well suited for this.” Says the Dark Lord. Dolohov looks at the other Death Eaters hoping for support, but to no avail. Voldemort smiles. “Thank you, Dolohov. With that settled, let us be off.” Dlohov looks confused. “Huh?” Both Voldemort and Antonin Dolohov suddenly disapparate with a loud crack that fills the whole room. Meanwhile, eight-year-old Alex O'Connell is on the shore of a river running through the middle of a large canyon, staring in shock at the now shallow water that has presumably engulfed his parents. Imhotep, coming out of the water, passes him by after completing his task of washing the O'Connell parents away. The sorcerer passes Alex by as he emerges from the water, and mockingly ruffles Alex's hair who shrugs his hand off, and rushes closer up to the river taking in what has happened. Voldemort and Dolohov suddenly apparate meters away from Alex. Dolohov falls to his knees gasping for breath, as he was not prepared for the sudden apparation, while Voldemort stands firmly on his feet unshaken. Voldemort immediately spots Alex, and smiles. “I did not expect company when I would return here to deposit my next horcrux.” Voldemort raises his wand. “Avada Kedavra!” Voldemort shouts. A jet of green light issues from Voldemort's wand, headed right towards Alex. Alex is suddenly yanked backward into the air by an invisible force, and lands meters behind his previous position. A rock directly behind him is struck by the curse, and explodes into pieces. Imhotep had used his telekinesis so save Alex. Imhotep walks closer up to Voldemort. “!الوقت الصبي من الموت هو أن يقررها لي(The boy's time of death is to be decided upon by me!)” he declares authoritatively. Voldemort smiles. “It seems I misjudged this fellowship. My impression was that you are all muggles.” Imhotep does not reply to Voldemort, but he appears to be understanding him. “So, you do not speak in my tongues, yet you understand them.” Says the Dark Lord. Lock-Nah rushes to Imhotep's aid, but Imhotep promptly stops him saying, “!لا نتدخل، قفل ناه (Do not interfere, Lock-Nah!)” Lock-Nah steps back obediently. Imhotep lifts Voldemort with his telekinesis, only seconds afterward finding himself lifted into the air by Voldemort who shows to have some telekinesis of his own. Voldemort transforms into a jet of black smoke, and flies toward Imhotep. Imhotep teleports to the ground. Voldemort does the same by apparation. The two stand in front of each other on the sand. Dolohov, some distance away, runs up to Voldemort. “Do nothing! He's mine!” Shouts Voldermort. Imhotep raises his arms. Suddenly, an immense swarm of black beetles come out of nowhere, and advance on Voldemort. Dolohov flees from the scene. Lock-Nah, Alex, and some other servants of Imhotep recoil in fear as the beetles come up to them, only to notice that they pass right by them, focusing their attention on Voldemort. Just when the beetles are an inch away from Voldemort, the Dark Lord sends a shockwave through the swarm, launching them into the air, followed by a ring of fire which barrages through the airborne beetles, burning them all. Imhotep uses his sand manipulation to make the sand on the shore rise, and hurls it at Voldemort who puts up a shield charm. The sand bounces off of the shield for a while, until Imhotep builds up a large chunk of sand in preparation to break Voldemort's defense. Voldemort notices, and brings up the water from the river with his aquakinesis, and envelops the thick mist of sand with the water, and sends the water over to Imhotep in the form of a wave. Imhotep waves his hand and and uses his own aquakinesis to make the water part on either side of him, then sink into the sandy ground. Voldemort is now agitated, and sends a jet of fire towards Imhotep with a cry. Imhotep once again uses his aquakinesis to make the water shoot at Voldemort. The two jets of magically manipulated elements collide, remaining stable for several seconds. Eventually, Imhotep's jet of water starts overcoming Voldemort's fire. Imhotep's water is about to engulf the Dark Lord who stops sending fire out of his wand. The water forms a sphere around Voldemort, and compresses. Imhotep lifts the giant orb of water up, and smashes it down, and the water scatters. To Imhotep's surprise, Voldemort is not prostrate on the ground where he smashed the orb of water. Imhotep suddenly realizes that Voldemort had apparated behind him. Voldemort swings his wand back, and then forward with a cry, “AAAAAAVADA KEDAVRA!!!!” A huge jet of green light shoots out of Voldemort's wand toward Imhotep. Before Imhotep can react, he is struck right on the chest by the curse. An explosion of sand emits from Imhotep's body, temporarily hiding him. When the sand clears away, Imhotep looks completely different. His body looks half existing, and incomplete. That which still exists of his body looks as though made of sand, and is reduced to only having one eye. Imhotep is now equally angry. He turns in to a mist of sand, and surrounds Voldemort. The mist of sand closes in on him, but the Dark Lord waves his wand, making the mist of sand scatter. Imhotep reforms into his half-complete form, and shoots a mist of sand from his hands heading towards Volemort. The Dark Lord sends a jet of dark light that overpowers the sand sent by Imhotep, which hit's the mummy's body. Imhotep recovers, and then summons other mummies to his aid. They charge at Voldemort who disintegrates each one of them with reductor curses before they can reach him. Voldemort sends a reductor curse at Imhotep that strikes true on his rib-exposing chest, but only does minimal damage. Imhotep once again turns into a mist of sand, but this time charges at Voldemort with significantly greater speed than before, making the first move coming to the Dark Lord's mind be charging at him as a jet of black smoke. The two collide, and become their own single interwoven mist, and fly through the air until the mixture of sand and black smoke plummets to the ground. The black smoke clears away, and Imhotep re-assimilates into his half-completed form. Imhotep has Voldemort pinned to the ground, and puts his mouth up to Voldemort's, about to suck the flesh out of him. Before he can suck much out of him, however, Voldemort blows fire out of his mouth, causing Imhotep to jump back. Imhotep breaks all the shards of developed glass off of his body. Voldemort gets up, but before he can do anything else, Imhotep becomes even more angry, and summons both tens of mummies, and thousands of beetles. On top of this, Imhotep yet again becomes a mist of sand swirling around Voldemort. The three threats advance on Voldemort and have him surrounded. Voldemort wards the mist of sand of Imhotep off once more with his dark light, but has no effect on the mummies or beetles that advance on him. One of the mummies' axes strike Voldemort on the shoulder. Voldemort, now focusing his attention on the mummies, sends a mass of reductor and imperius curses on all the mummies. The remaining mummies now begin fighting each other. Imhotep now swarms back around Voldemort in the form of a mist of sand now that he's not usign his dark light anymore, confusing him. One beetle manages to get on Voldemort, digs into his flesh, and begins crawling around in his body. Voldemort cries in pain, but is not hindered from sending another shockwave of fire to do away with all the beetles. Nonetheless, three more beetles manage to get into Voldemort's body before all the rest of them are done away with, and Voldemort's shockwave of fire causes various parts of the mist of sand of Imhotep to turn into shards of glass. One of which, cuts Voldemort on the cheek. Voldemort cries in pain and begins flailing madly as four beetles continue to feast on his internal organs. In desperation, he performs slashing curses on himself to get the beetles out of his body, and crushes each one with his foot. Suddenly, the last remaining summoned mummy that Voldemort apparently hadn't cursed slashes the Dark Lord across the back. With one last bit of energy, the Dark Lord turns around, and sends a reductor cruse at the last summoned mummy which disintegrates. Voldemort falls to his knees, utterly exhausted. The swarm of sand that is Imhotep closes in on the Dark Lord, and sucks away at his flesh, rebuilding that of the former. Voldemort finally falls prostrate onto the floor. Dead. Imhotep re-assimilates into his human figure, leaving Voldemort as nothing left but a skeleton. Imhotep's body is more complete than it was just after he'd been hit by Voldemort's killing curse, but still some parts of his body are missing. “...أنا لا تزال بحاجة إلى هيئة أخرى لاتخاذ(I need another body to take...)” He says to himself. Imhotep spots Antonin Dolohov a long distance away, whimpering. Imhotep pulls the Death Eater towards him with his telekinesis. Dolohov flails and shouts helplessly as he approaches Imhotep. Imhotep Grips Dolohov by the throat, and sucks the flesh out of the death eater into himself. Imhotep's body is complete one more, and drops Dolohov's skeleton to the floor. WINNER: IMHOTEP Expert's Opinion This was a very close battle. Both warriors were immortal, so the only way to tell who was deadliest was to revoke each of their respective immortalities. In the end, while Voldemort had a much wider range of magical abilities, Imhotep was able to endure these long enough to eventually overwhelm and exhaust the Dark Lord with using his summoned mummies, summoned beetles, and his misty sand abilities all at once. Rematch Information The author of the original battle was greatly prejudiced against Voldemort. And as such, he deliberately tried to make Voldemort lose in the comments of his own blog post. On top of that, his representation of Voldemort in the battle battle went from patchy to abysmal, by making him beg for mercy in the end. Seeing that Imhotep won the second time around even when the author wasn't campaigning for him, but in fact, against him, (the author of this rematch tried to make Voldemort win) it was clear that Imhotep was still the deadlier warrior. Therefore, the purpose of this rematch was not necessarily to change the outcome, but rather to properly represent Voldemort in this battle, as the original ending offended numerous Harry Potter fans. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts